Terror (Darkuscepter's Mechtogan)
Terror is Drake's Mechtogan and is also the second Mechtogan used by Nathan Hyun in season 4 of BattleTech. A Darkus Thorak, he is able to become a 2-in-1 Mechtogan along with any Flytris and when they combine, they can form a Duomechtra. He has 3000 Gs. APPEARANCE: He appeared when he was summoned by using Drake's energy. He also combined with an anonymous Pyrus Flytris to form Duomechtra and defeated Com's Dragonoid Destroyer. In Evil Evolution, he fought against Com's Dragonoid Destroyer alongside the Brawlers. He formed Duomechtra with another anonymous Darkus Flytris but was defeated after he and Drake were hit badly by Com. He fought with some Aquos, Darkus, and Haos Thoraks, making a brief cameo in the final battle between Com and Doom. NOTABLE QUOTES: "NO one will withstand our might - Not EVER!" (When combined with a Flytris) "You can't keep your chains on me... " (When chained up by Com's Dragonoid Destroyer) BEHAVIOR: He acts like his summoner; Phantom Drake. Both are pompous, proud, cold, uncaring, and desperate to attain more power. ABILITIES: Master Massacre: All the opponent's Gs are added to an ally bakugan (Terror chooses the recipient) Cruel Cannon: Adds 4000 Gs to Terror. Terror Tremor: Subtracts 3500 Gs from the opponent. Demonic Eugenics: If the opponent tries to subtract G-Power from a Gundalian Bakugan, the bakugan will be bought back to it's highest power level. If you try to subtract / absorb / negate all G-Power to a Gundalian Bakugan, they are just sent back to their base level. Also, Vestroian / Hurricanian Bakugan can't be prevented from activating abilities and this card cannot be nullified. Darkus Danger: All Darkus Bakugan / Mechtogan / Mechtogan Titan / Trap / Etc's abilities cannot be nullified / reflected / modified. Corrupted Combat: Prevents every opponent from activating abilities. Mirror Malice: All the opponent's abillties are reflected back at them with three times the power / effects. Psychic Phantom: Any opponent with G - Power under 1500 Gs lose automatically (This ability cannot be nullified / reflected / modified.) Halo Gainer: All the opponent's Gs are transferred to Terror (This ability cannot be nullified / reflected / modified.) Doomed Dragger: All the opponents lose 500 Gs after each turn. Stunning Whirl-Blast Exo: Nullifies the opponent's ability and forces the opponent to be unable to add G-Power to themselves for 12 turns. Abilities that subtract G - Power can be used. Dark Enmity: If the opponent is Darkus attributed, Terror gains 5000 Gs. Surrogate Scather: '''The opponent cannot nullify / modify / reflect Terror's abilities in any way. Next time he takes a turn, his G-Power will double in amount. '''Fusion Sync Hallow: Terror fuses his G - Power with an ally Mechtogan / Mechtogan Titan / Bakugan / Trap / Battle Gear , Etc and transfers 1800 Gs from the opponent. (This ability cannot be nullified / reflected / modified.) Magnetic Nebuloid: Terror absorbs all power from all the opponents, reducing all others to 0. Might transfer some to Phantom Drake if desired (W.A.R.N.I.N.G.: Terror might explode using this ability.) Double the Darkness: Summons another Bakugan to the field, then adds double that Bakugan's Gs to Terror. Sudden Dread: Transfers all the Gs of the opponent's support pieces to Drake, then removes all those support pieces from game. Adds 3000 Gs to Terror. Thundering Tomb: Adds 5000 Gs to Terror and Subtracts 3000 Gs from opponent. (This ability cannot be nullified / reflected / modified.) Category:Mechtogan Category:Mutated Mechtogan